1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit that is useful for relieving children from discomfort. Examples of such discomfort include, but are not limited to, fever, pain, congestion, gas, skin irritation, and irritability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First time parents in particular are frequently overwhelmed at the number of products needed to care for and comfort a child. Not only do children have many different needs, but they also have many different potential causes for their discomfort. The method for treating each cause often necessitates the use of a different product.
For example, when a child catches a cold, it is common to purchase an acetaminophen or ibuprofen product and give it to the child in order to reduce the fever and pain associated with the cold. It is also common to purchase a cold medicine and give it to the baby to treat the sniffles, sneezes, congestion, and coughs associated with the cold. Many parents also purchase products that emit a congestion-relieving vapor. The latter are typically available in ointments to be applied to the child""s chest, or in bath wash, which is placed in a bath, such that the child inhales the vapors.
Another problem faced in particular by babies is diaper rash, which can be quite uncomfortable. Parents typically purchase ointments and apply them to the irritated area of the baby in order to relieve the discomfort and heal the rash. Babies also frequently suffer discomfort due to gas pain. Parents frequently purchase products and give them to the baby to relieve gas pain.
As can be seen from the above discussion, parents may spend a lot of time running to the store for different products for relieving the discomforts of their children. Even after the parents have purchased all of the necessary treatment products for the child, the volume of products takes up a lot of space and is hard to organize. Quite often, a parent may have the appropriate product in the home but is unable to quickly locate and access the needed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,304 discloses a first aid kit that organizes first aid supplies, provides instructions for various first aid emergencies, and can be re-stocked with first aid supplies. However, to our knowledge, no such kit has been disclosed for the relief of problems that often cause children to be uncomfortable.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit that conveniently provides many of the products needed to relieve children from discomfort and which also organizes them in an effective manner. It may be further desired to provide instructions on how to recognize symptoms for certain problems as well as how to care for the particular problem that may be causing the child""s discomfort. It would further be desirable to have a kit that would enable the user to replenish the products contained therein after a comfort situation is encountered without the need to buy a new kit.
We have discovered that it is possible to provide a kit that contains or may contain many of the products necessary to relieve the discomforts of children comprising: a.) an inner container having a multiplicity of compartments; and b.) at least one product for relieving a child from discomfort.
Advantageously, the kit can be re-stocked and is effective for conveniently organizing the products needed for comforting children, and infants in particular.